Maybe
by BMShipper
Summary: Plays after the End of Episode 2x01 and is slightly AU, because it's not Donna who tells Mike what Harvey did...


**A/N:** So... the 1st „SUITS" One-Shot I've ever written... and I FINALLY got it back from my Beta-Reader, so I was able to post it... so at this point: THANKS to my beta-reader... you know who you are and without you I probably wouldn't have posted the fic at all, because I still think my english isn't good enough to pull off something like that on my own... (No Native Speaker)

Like the story? Comments would be pretty nice in this case... it would mean a lot to me!

**Maybe...**

Mike Ross was emptying what felt like at least his fiftieth drink, but in reality it was most likely only his fifth. He had lost count a while ago however, tomorrow, he planned on not knowing how many drinks he had tonight anyway. He hoped that those Tequila shots would make him forget what Jessica had told him, but so far, no such luck. He just couldn't get it out of his head what Harvey Specter had done for him. Or technically, what he would have done, as it had not come to this.

"_You do know that Harvey threatened to leave the firm today if I fire you?"_

The words were still clear in Mike's mind and it was still unbelievable for him. It made no sense. Harvey could find another associate in a heartbeat, he didn't need him, did he?

Mike let out a desperate sigh. Why couldn't he just forget about it? Forget about everything? The day had already been bad enough without this information, and now he had something else to deal with – the warm feeling that filled his stomach whenever he thought about what his mentor had done for him.

And then there was Rachel. And Jenny. But mostly Rachel. Ever since their kiss Mike felt like there had been something between them, and Jenny had sensed it, too. That's why she had broken up with him. Not only because of that she sensed something, but mostly because of the kiss itself, but the kiss only happened for one reason. He had feelings for his very attractive co-worker.

Then, why the hell couldn't he stop thinking about Harvey Specter? It could be so easy. He could just go to Rachel and tell her he liked her, but he couldn't do that before he had some answers and before he knew for sure that those feelings he had for his boss meant nothing. Maybe it was just the fact that Harvey did for him what no one else before had ever done for him. Not even Trevor. Especially not Trevor. Harvey was already more a friend to him than Trevor had ever been. Maybe he was just admiring what Harvey did for him and that was it.

_Maybe._

If he kept sitting here at this bar getting drunk, Mike would probably never find out. And he had to admit, didn't keep the thoughts away. Because the more he drank, the more the thoughts kept spinning around in his head.

Why was life so fucking complicated?

_Oh right._ Because he had taken it upon himself to make everything even more complicated by deciding to take Harvey Specter's job offer after accidentally stumbling into his office. Maybe that had been a bad idea in the first place.

_Maybe._

There it was again. The word he hated most right now. But the word that also made his heart beat faster, because maybe, just maybe, Harvey Specter liked him after all. Despite everything he always said, he wouldn't have risked his job for him if he didn't care for him a little bit.

He had to see Harvey. He had to know why he had done it, and right then he was thankful that he was already more than just slightly drunk, otherwise he would never find the courage to do what he was about to do.

Quickly, he grabbed his wallet; placed a banknote at the counter and slid off his bar stool. He swayed a bit, but managed to steady himself enough to make it to the door and outside so he could call a cab. He had to see Harvey, and he had to see him right now. He had to ask him all those questions that wouldn't leave his mind, because Mike knew, he would never be able to sleep again if he didn't ask him.

The fresh air was pulling him out of his daze and he had to lean against the wall for a moment, because it was just too much to bear. It was colder than he thought it would be and he almost regretted forgetting his jacket at the firm. But it was not cold enough to go back there. He would call a taxi now, get to Harvey to find some answers and then he would go back home and sleep off his buzz. He didn't want to think about the hangover yet, because he just knew his body would punish him soon enough for his excessive drinking. However, he would worry about that later.

He made his way to the end of the sidewalk and waved energetically, hoping that one of the passing cabs would stop and pick him up. Fortunately, he didn't need to wait long, and within seconds, he was sitting in the backseat and telling the driver Harvey's address. He would have taken his bike if he hadn't been so drunk, but he wouldn't risk getting into an accident, so he just leaned back and closed his eyes.

He tried to imagine some kind of conversation between him and Harvey, tried to imagine what Harvey would say to him once he opened the door, but he came up with nothing. His mind was blank and his heart was beating faster every second, because he was getting closer to Harvey's apartment with every passing moment. Suddenly, he didn't feel ready to face him. But he knew there was no turning back now.

Once the driver stopped in front of Harvey's apartment building, he paid him, thanked him for the right – he was a polite guy after all – and made his way inside. Getting into the elevator, he pressed the button for the fifth floor. He took a few deep breathes, trying to calm himself down, but as much as he tried, nothing worked. The alcohol hadn't helped his nerves one little bit. In fact, at the moment it felt like it had made everything much worse.

Slowly he got out of the elevator and stopped in front of Harvey's door, hesitating for a moment, he worked up the courage and knocked. Knocked one time, two times and when he was about to knock a third time he heard footsteps and stopped. He stood waiting for Harvey to open the door, and when he finally did, it completely blew Mike away. God, why did Harvey have to look so good? Why did he have to look so much better without his usual work suits? The guy was wearing grey sweatpants and Mike thought he looked hot. This was so completely wrong that it almost felt right again.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and Mike tried to focus on his face instead of his crotch where he had stopped.

"I... am... can... can I come in?" he stammered, using his arm to steady himself against the door frame.

Annoyed, Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You're drunk."

"No, I'm not," Mike lied immediately, trying not to sway too much in his movements.

"Yes, you are. I can smell it," Harvey sighed. "What do you want?"

"Talk?" Mike replied, looking up at him. "Please?"

"I really need to move," Harvey said, but still opened the door a little more and stepped aside. "Why is it, that it's always in the middle of the night when you come here? And why are you always drunk?"

"Last time it was your idea," Mike pouted, stumbling in and closing the door behind him, then stopping in the hallway. He hadn't even made it inside of Harvey's apartment – not yet – and even the hallway was quite impressing. Very long, and Mike was sure the rest of the apartment would be incredibly beautiful. If he ever got that far.

"Okay. Now spill it. What can I do for you? Girl trouble?" Harvey asked him directely.

Immediately, Mike felt his cheeks getting hot.

"No!" he blurted out, composing himself, before he was able to look at him again. "You know I had a talk with Jessica. You set me up."

"I didn't set you up, I followed orders," Harvey replied, looking back at him, and for a moment there Mike felt like he would faint. Had Harvey's eyes always been this beautiful? His knees went weak in a heartbeat and he was glad to be leaning against the wall.

"You could have at least warned me, but... that's not the reason I wanted to see you. I need some answers," Mike explained, trying not to look all too nervous, but he was sure Harvey could read him anyways. He had never been good in hiding something. Not from him at least.

"Spill it, Mike! It's getting late and we have a long day ahead of us," Harvey demanded, and Mike could tell that he was losing his patience with him.

"Okay... why did you do it?" Mike asked directly, causing Harvey to tilt his head in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Why did you risk your job for me? I thought you didn't care," Mike explained, looking him in the eye.

Harvey waved dismissively. "I didn't risk my job, don't be stupid. Jessica would have never fired me."

"You don't know that," Mike said, moving closer towards Harvey until he was standing right in front of him.

"I know Jessica. Without me, she would be stuck. She knows that if I go I take all the clients with me. Every single one I've ever gotten for the firm, and she can't risk that." Harvey looked really self-confident in that moment, but it was like Mike could look through him. He made it sound like it wasn't a big deal, but it was.

"That still doesn't explain why you did it instead of just getting rid of me..."

"That would have meant I had wasted the past year of my life with you," Harvey replied apathetically. "Besides, I would have had to look for a new associate and I hate this whole process of job interviews. Remember all those douche bags that were there the day you came into my life?"

A small smile appeared on Mike's lips. "How could I ever forget?"

"See!" Harvey gave back, leaning forward and patting Mike's shoulder. "Neither of them had your potential, and since you're here, that means Jessica didn't fire you, because she saw it too."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Mike asked, tilting his head.

"Because if she had, you wouldn't be here. You would be in your apartment feeling sorry for yourself and not calling me on the things I did. But again, I didn't do it for you, I did it for me," Harvey replied.

"Because you're the only one you care about." Mike rolled his eyes, making a quick move and pushing Harvey against the wall behind of him. "And that's where you're wrong," he whispered, moving his face towards Harvey's.

"What are you doing, Mike?" Harvey's voice was calm and he looked pretty serious, but he didn't push Mike away, and that alone was sign enough for Mike to take this whole thing a step further.

"You know what I think, Harvey?" he asked silently, lifting a hand and placing it on Harvey's cheek. "I think you like me. A lot more than you would ever dare to admit."

"You're wrong," Harvey hissed, and Mike could feel that his breathing got heavier with every passing second, because one of his hands was still rested on his chest.

"If I were, you would have already kicked me out of your apartment. And I most definitely wouldn't be able to do that..." Mike said and before Harvey had the chance to answer, he had already closed the distance between their faces and pressed his lips against Harvey's, waiting for some kind of response.

Which he got, when Harvey's arms embraced him and pulled him closer, before starting to kiss him back.

"I knew it..." Mike whispered into the kiss, smiling softly and wrapping his own arms around Harvey's neck. "I fucking knew it..."

"Shut up!" Harvey gave back. "Or I'm gonna stop right now."

And that was a threat Mike took seriously, because for Harvey to stop kissing him was the last thing he wanted. It felt way too good and he just wanted to stay here forever. In Harvey's arms. Because finally, _finally_ he felt like he had found what he had been looking for without even knowing it. Someone he could trust. Someone who had his back. Someone who was there for him, even in the middle of the night.

Closing his eyes, Mike literally fell into Harvey's embrace and just enjoyed, knowing that whatever was going to happen tonight would be awesome. He had no idea where it would lead them and how they could ever go back to being friends after that, but maybe – just _maybe_ – Harvey felt something for him as well and they didn't need to go back there after all.

_Maybe..._


End file.
